1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a cooling system for a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rechargeable, reusable battery can be used as a power source for a mobile device, a hybrid vehicle, or an electric vehicle. The battery typically includes an electrode assembly and an external case for accommodating the electrode assembly and can be divided into a pouch type battery, a prismatic battery, or a cylindrical battery according to the kind of external case used.
In addition, a battery module or a battery pack can be defined by connecting a plurality of batteries to each other in series and/or in parallel. The battery module or the battery pack may be accommodated in a housing or a case to then be electrically connected to an internal or external battery monitoring board.
Further, when the battery module or the battery pack is used as a power source of a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, a cooling system is required to prevent or substantially prevent the battery from being deteriorated.